Alvin Y Las Ardillas 1, El Ascenso Al Estrellato
by AleOnLine
Summary: Bueno, como he prometido, la reescritura de mi fanfic Alvin Y Las Ardillas 1, El Ascenso Al Estrellato. Yo no soy dueño de la película ni de los personajes, solo soy dueño de mi personaje Martín y del fanfic.
1. El Viaje A Un Lugar Desconocido

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 1º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

___En un pequeño pueblo cerca de las montañas_

Tres ardillas estaban durmiendo en un agujero, más exactamente, ubicado en un árbol. Una de las ardillas abrió un poco los ojos. Un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por el gran hueco, ya que estaba amaneciendo. Se paró, caminó hacia allí y, al llegar, miró el amanecer. Esta ardilla, tenía un pelaje marrón claro con dos lineas que salían de sus hombros y recorrían toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, era un poco baja, gordita y tenía ojos verdes claros. Se podía contemplar un paisaje de pinos, unas montañas al fondo, un pequeño rayo de luz del sol que salía por la montaña y se podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar, o silbar. No importa. Salió del agujero y se sentó cerca de este sobre una rama. Se quedó mirando la salida del sol por cinco o diez minutos, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Miró hacia atrás y era una de las ardillas que dormía con el. Esta, era mucho más alta que la descrita anteriormente, tenía el mismo pelaje con una línea que iba desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas pero, la diferencia, además de la altura, era que esta tenía los ojos azules y, a su vez, los tenía entrecerrados (al parecer todavía no se terminó de despertar).

-Buenos días, Theo.- Le dijo la ardilla de ojos azules a la otra, cuyo nombre o apodo al parecer era Theo.

-Buenos días Simón.- Le dijo Theo a la ardilla de ojos azules, que cuyo nombre al parecer era Simón. -¿Y Alvin?-

-Sigue durmiendo, ¿quieres que comencemos a recolectar nueces?- Le preguntó Simón a Theo.

-Me encantaría, pero despiértalo así nos acompaña.- Dijo Theo. Simón suspiró.

-De acuerdo, despertémoslo.- Dijo Simón. Entró en el hueco del árbol, aunque con algunas dificultades, ya que se tropezó cuando entraba, y se acercaron a Alvin. -¿Y quien lo despierta?- Preguntó Simón.

-Alvin, despierta que tengo hambre.- Le gritó Theo, lo que hizo que, por el miedo, Alvin se despierte de un salto y gritando.

-Theodoro, ¿por que hiciste eso?- Le preguntó Alvin a su hermano mientras se fregaba los ojos como tratando de despertarse. Su hermano, al parecer, se llamaba Theodoro pero le decían Theo.

-Lo siente Alvin, pero tengo hambre.- Dijo Theodoro. La otra ardilla se paró sobre lugar en el que estaba. El tenía ojos marrones, las mismas líneas que recorrían completamente su espalda y era un poco más bajo que su hermano Simón.

-Bueno, yo voy a buscar alimento, pero yo elegiré esta vez el lugar y en donde conseguirlo.- Dijo Alvin.

-De acuerdo, pero tomemos este tema con seriedad.- Dijo Simón. Los tres salieron del árbol, bajaron por las ramas y llegaron al suelo. Theodoro y Alvin llegaron bien pero Simón llegó con el pelo desarreglado ya que tubo un par de tropezones en la bajada pero, lo positivo, es que lo hizo de la mejor manera que pudo y, luego de incorporarse nuevamente, comenzó a caminar con sus hermanos por el bosque. Luego de diez minutos de caminata, sin suerte de encontrar algo de alimento, se sentaron en el suelo.

-Y bueno, "señor yo se en donde podemos encontrar alimento".- Dijo Simón refiriéndose a Alvin. -¿En donde está el alimento?-

-Ya casi llegamos, si caminásemos más rápido.- Dijo Alvin. Todos se levantaron y continuaron su caminata. Luego de unos cinco minutos, encontraron algo. -Chicos, yo les dije que sabía, miren.- Dijo Alvin señalando unas nueces que se encontraban pasando un lugar lleno de pasto. -Vamos chicos, síganme.- Dijo Alvin. Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia las nueces, pero, inesperadamente, cuando pasaron por arriba de las hojas cayeron en un agujero.

-Genial, ahora estamos en un agujero.- Dijo Simón en tono enojado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Cállate, sabelotodo.- Gritó Alvin.

-Mamá, escuché un ruido por aquí.- Dijo alguien desde arriba del pozo. Las tres ardillas miraron hacia arriba. Un niño se asomó por el agujero y, detrás de el, una mujer. El niño estaba muy feliz.

-Chicos, actúen natural.- Susurró Simón con un poco de miedo.

-Mamá, ¿me puedo quedar con esas cosas?- Le preguntó el niño a la mujer. La mujer lo miró.

-Mételas en esta jaula y las llevaremos al zoológico a ver si están bien. Esa caída les pudo hacer algo.- Dijo la mujer. El niño agarró la jaula y se metió al pozo. No tenía tanta profundidad para un humano, pero para una ardilla sería muy difícil salir de allí sin ayuda. El niño apoyó la jaula en el suelo y trató de agarrar a las ardillas. Ellas se resistieron y comenzaron a correr en círculos. El niño logró agarrar a Theodoro y lo metió en la jaula. Los otros dos abrieron los ojos bien grandes por la sorpresa pero, Simón, detuvo a Alvin.

-Esta va a ser nuestra única forma de escapar de aquí, no te resistas.- Le susurró Simón a Alvin. La respuesta que recibió no fue con sonidos, pero con gestos. El se cruzó de brazos y se enojo. El niño los agarró y los metió en la jaula junto a su hermano. La madre del niño lo ayudó a subir levantándolo con las manos. Comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a un auto.

-Mamá, ¿tenemos que llevarlas al zoológico?- Le preguntó el niño a la madre, aún con la jaula entre sus manos.

-Si hijo, si te las quieres quedar por lo menos preguntemos por si no es ilegal.- Dijo la madre. Una hora pasó mientras la madre conducía y, las ardillas, en medio del viaje, se durmieron. La nueva "emigración" de los roedores duró más o menos dos horas. Cuando despertaron, lo primero que hicieron fue mirar al niño, pero este estaba durmiendo al igual que su madre. Abrieron los ojos y estaban en una habitación con dos camas. Había poca visibilidad, ya que era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas.

-Chicos, es hora de irnos. Aprovechemos para escaparnos.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?- Le preguntó Simón a Alvin mientras miraba la jaula. Alvin quedó perplejo al ver que su hermano le hizo una pregunta que el nunca había pensado.

-Pues no lo se.- Dijo Alvin. Simón se rio de su hermano. -Espero que tengas una mejor idea, sabelotodo.- Dijo Alvin a los gritos. Simón le tapó la boca para que no siga gritando. Luego, miró a los dos humanos. Uno se movió pero para cambiar de posición, el otro se quedó como estaba.

-Si gritas de nuevo te corto la lengua. Ahora vengan.- Dijo Simón susurrando. Se acercó a la puerta de la jaula y al seguro que tenía puesto. Este no era nada más y nada menos que un palillo. Se lo quitó y abrió la puerta. Les hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que lo sigan. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente por la habitación hasta la ventana. Trataron de pasar por allí pero, para su sorpresa, se chocaron contra algo.

-¿Que es esto?- Le preguntó Theodoro a Simón apoyando las manos sobre el vidrio de la ventana.

-Al parecer es una especie de material duro e invisible.- Dijo Simón tratando de pasar por el vidrio de la ventana.

-En vez de hacerte el genio, podríamos buscar otra forma de salir de aquí.- Dijo Alvin. Bajó de la ventana y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Les hizo una seña a sus hermanos y ellos lo siguieron. Luego, Alvin, golpeó la puerta de la habitación unas, más o menos, tres veces. La mujer se paró de la cama, insultando de arriba a abajo. Abrió la puerta y no había nadie fuera.

-Que ganas de molestar que tiene esta gente.- Dijo la mujer furiosa y cansada, pero luego cerró la puerta. Las tres ardillas, aprovecharon ese segundo que abrió la puerta para escapar de la habitación.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora tratemos de salir de aquí.- Dijo Alvin. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos y, en una de esas, encontraron una escalera que bajaba. Siguieron el camino de la escalera y llegaron a un lugar en el cual una mujer estaba detrás de un mostrador. Miraron afuera con tal de buscar una salida de escape pero no la encontraron. Para su suerte, una señora entró en el lugar y, las ardillas, aprovecharon ese segundo para, nuevamente, salir de allí. Salieron y estaban en una calle con mucha gente, luces y era de noche.

-Bueno, ¿que hacemos?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Primero, busquemos un lugar en donde poder quedarnos sin molestias y luego averigüemos en donde estamos.- Dijo Simón. Las ardillas comenzaron a caminar en una dirección al azar, pero sin separarse. Luego de dos horas de caminata, comenzó a llover. Alvin rápidamente entró en el jardín de una casa y sus hermanos lo siguieron.. Lo raro es que no había una casa, sino varias.

-Chicos, rápido, tratemos de entrar en alguna casa que tenga luz. Ya estoy cansado de andar en la oscuridad.- Dijo Alvin. Comenzaron a correr buscando alguna casa en la que entrar, pero todas tenían las luces apagadas. Alvin, en medio de la corrida, vio una pequeña ventana abierta que estaba iluminada. -Chicos, por aquí.- Dijo Alvin haciendo una seña. Corrieron y treparon por un árbol hasta la pequeña ventana en la planta baja de la casa. Alvin entró de un salto a la ventana seguido por su hermano Theodoro y, por último, por Simón, a quien tuvieron que ayudar a que entre para que no se caiga. No se fijaron mucho en lo que había a su alrededor, solo caminaron por la pequeña habitación hasta la puerta. Cuando llegaron, miraron hacia ambos lados. Salieron, ya que al parecer no había nadie. Cuando salieron, un hombre estaba caminando por la casa y los vio. Ellos quedaron frente a el, totalmente paralizados porque no sabían que hacer.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	2. ¿Una Rara Conducta?

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 2º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

___En la casa a la que entraron las ardillas_

Las tres ardillas estaban paradas frente a ese hombre. Este, tenía una camisa blanca, pantalones jeans grises y unas zapatillas (o tenis) bancas. Estaba frente a ellos desabrochándose la camisa hasta que los vio y se quedó parado mirándolos con asombro. Luego, acercaba lentamente su mano izquierda a la mesa. Alvin notó esto y actuó lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió hasta un cable que tenía una lámpara, tironeó de el sin ver si estaba o no conectado y, luego, corrió hasta las piernas del hombre. Cuando llegó, ató el cable a ellas y, la persona, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Luego, Alvin, dejó que le cayera una botella de vidrio en la cabeza, lo que hizo que el hombre se desmayara.

-Problema resuelto.- Dijo Alvin.

-Alvin, no te voy a ofender, pero eres un animal.- Dijo Simón.

-Lo se, soy una ardilla y traté de defendernos.- Dijo Alvin.

-Pero el no hacía nada malo.- Respondió Simón.

-Pero estaba por...- Alvin no pudo completar la frase ya que alguien habló desde otra habitación.

-Dave, ¿estás bien?- Las Ardillas miraron hacia atrás de ellos y, otro humanos más, pero más joven, apareció. Estaba secándose el cabello (o pelo) con una toalla. Tenía una remera negra, un pantalón jogging y zapatillas (o tenis) del mismo color. Cuando los vio, se quedó igual de parado que Dave, a diferencia que el estaba, ahora, inconsciente..

-Déjenmelo a mi.- Dijo Alvin. Comenzó a correr hacia el humano, pero este fue más rápido que Alvin y le arrojó su toalla, lo que hizo que la ardilla cayera al suelo por enredarse las patas en su toalla y, además, quedar dentro de ella sin escapatoria. El humano se acercó a la toalla y la agarró como una pelota (o balón) de fútbol soccer. La levantó y metió la mano dentro. Luego, sacó a Alvin de allí. Tenía la espalda de Alvin en su mano, por lo que la ardilla estaba boca arriba.

-Suéltame o te muerdo y corto la mano.- Dijo Alvin.

-Perdón.- Dijo el humano dejando a Alvin en la mesa e ignorando que le habló. Luego de haberlo apoyado en la mesa, se dio cuenta que el animal que naturalmente no debería hablar. -¿Que dijiste?- Le preguntó el humano. Simón se golpeó la cara con la mano, ya que lo que hizo Alvin los puso muy expuestos a la reacción que puede llegar a tener el humano.

-Te había dicho que me sueltes o te muerdo y corto la mano.- Dijo Alvin sin tenerle miedo al humano. Este lo miró con cara rara.

-¿Y como es que un pequeñín como tu me puede cortar una mano?- Le preguntó el humano a Alvin. El se enojó.

-Ahora vas a...- Alvin no completó la frase ya que Simón se subió a la mesa, con algunas dificultades, y lo frenó.

-Alvin, tranquilízate, es mucho más grande que tu.- Dijo Simón calmando, o por lo menos trató de hacerlo, a Alvin. Luego, volteó y miró al humano. -Mira, ¿por que no nos presentamos formalmente?- Le preguntó Simón al humano.

De acuerdo, mi nombre es Martín.- Dijo el humano cuyo nombre al parecer es Martín.

-Bueno, el mio es Simón.- Dijo Simón señalándose a si mismo. -El es Alvin.- Dijo Simón señalando a una ardilla que estaba enojada y con los brazos cruzados. - Y el es Theodoro.- Dijo Simón señalando a la ardilla que todavía seguía en el suelo. Al escuchar que lo nombraron, subió a la mesa de un salto y saludó con su mano (o pata).

-Miren chicos, si quieren pueden dormir con nosotros hoy. Fue un día largo para Dave, así que traten de no molestarlo mucho y mañana arreglamos todo.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Quien es Dave?- Le preguntó Simón. Martín miró al hombre que estaba caído en el suelo y desmayado. -Oh, disculpa por eso. Es que cierta persona se quiso hacer el héroe.- Dijo Simón y todos sabemos a quien se refería cuando dijo "héroe".

-Oye, no es mi culpa que yo trate de salvarlos.- Dijo Alvin.

-Técnicamente si lo es, ya que tu hiciste todo ese lio.- Dijo Simón. Alvin lo miró con cara de enojado. Iba a responder pero Martín los cayó a todos.

-Chicos, ¿saben que?, en vez de pelear vayamos a dormir, estoy muy cansado y además tengo que llevar al "muerto" a la cama.- Dijo Martín haciendo una señal de comillas en la palabra muerto. Las ardillas miraban como Martín levantaba a Dave y lo llevaba a su cama. Luego, el salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. -Miren, no creo tener algo en lo que puedan dormir bien. Puedo ofrecerles dormir en una de mis remeras y taparse con otra.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Por que no mejor...?- Alvin no terminó la frase ya que Simón lo interrumpió. Ya causó muchos problemas como para echar a perder semejante preposición. Ese humano ni los conoce y se ofrece a que duerman con el.

-Nos gustaría mucho, ¿nos podrías mostrar a donde es tu habitación?- Le preguntó amablemente Simón, todo lo contrario a lo que haría Alvin.

-De acuerdo, síganme.- Dijo Martín. Comenzó a caminar y las ardillas lo seguían detrás de el. Entraron en la habitación y, Martín, cerró la puerta. Comenzó a caminar hacia su ropero y sacó dos remeras y las acomodó en el suelo, justo al lado de su cama. En la punta de una de las remeras, le hizo un pequeño doblado con tal de que haga las veces de almohada. Las Ardillas se acostaron allí y apoyaron sus cabezas allí. Luego, el los cobijó y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación para apagar la luz.

-Martín, antes de que apagues la luz. ¿Por que nos tratas tan bien si no nos conoces?- Le preguntó Simón ya que eso le parecía raro como los trataba.

-Lo que ocurre, Theodoro,...- Dijo Martín pero fue interrumpido.

-Je, je. Je; mi nombre es Simón.- Corrigió Simón.

-Eso, Simón, lo que ocurre es que ustedes son animales y yo estoy en contra del maltrato animal y una forma de maltratarlos es abandonarlos. Además, no creo que con lo servicial que estoy siendo con ustedes hagan algo que me afecte.- Dijo Martín. Theodoro y Simón miraron a Alvin.

-¿Por que me miran?. No he echo nada malo.- Dijo Alvin. -Por ahora.- Lo último lo dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Que dijiste?- Le preguntó Martín.

-Nada, nada.- Respondió Alvin poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno, buenas noches.- Dijo Martín. Lo mismo hicieron las tres ardillas. Apagó las luces y se acostó en la cama. Todos, luego de cinco minutos, dormían como nunca.

___En la noche_

Todos dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas camas. Theodoro se despertó. Estaba temblando y sudaba un poco. Se destapó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama de Martín. Cuando llegó a ella, se subió de un salto. Se acercó a el y le dio pequeños empujones a uno de sus brazos, lo que hizo que Martín se despierte.

-¿Quien es?- Preguntó Martín un poco dormido. Se dio vuelta y miró quien era. No podía reconocerlo, ya que estaba un poco dormido y, para colmo, estaba oscuro.

-Soy Theodoro.- Dijo la ardilla.

-Theo, ¿que ocurre?- Le preguntó Martín frotándose los ojos.

-Martín, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- Le preguntó un poco nervioso Theodoro, ya que no sabía como iba a responder.

-¿Que ocurre?- Le volvió a preguntar Martín.

-Es que estoy nervioso con lo de dormir en otro lugar que no sea mi casa verdadera, ya sabes, en el árbol. Nunca hemos salido de allí.- Dijo Theodoro nerviosamente.

-Bueno, duerme donde quieras.- Dijo Martín y se puso boca arriba. Theodoro, al escuchar esta respuesta, se subió al pecho de Martín y se acostó allí y ahí se durmió.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	3. ¿Un Cambio De Vida?

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 3º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

___En la habitación de Martín_

Martín se despertó. Vio que tenía a Theodoro en su pecho así que lenta y suavemente lo agarró y lo puso con sus hermanos con tal de que no despierte. Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina a hacer su desayuno. Lo preparó y, luego de diez minutos, Theodoro apareció junto a sus hermanos por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Que es ese rico olor?- Preguntó Theodoro mientras se frotaba la barriga y sacaba su lengua en señal de que le había dado hambre.

-Es el desayuno, la primer comida del día, ¿nunca la comieron?- Preguntó Martín.

-Pues si, pero no sabíamos que se llamaba así.- Dijo Simón.

-Bueno, estos son waffles, o por lo menos en la caja dice que se llaman así.- Dijo Martín sirviéndoles en un plato los waffles a los pequeños animales que, al parecer, estaban hambrientos. Los tres se subieron a la mesa y probaron un bocado de los waffles. A cada ardilla les apareció una gran sonrisa.

-Son exquisitos.- Dijo Theodoro.

-Increíble.- Dijo Simón.

-Lo más delicioso que he comido en mi vida.- Dijo Alvin y, cuando terminó de decir esto, empezaron a comer el waffle como si fuese la última comida de sus vidas.

-Bueno chicos, tranquilícense, hay...- Pero Martín no terminó la frase ya que Dave lo interrumpió.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Dave entrando a la habitación mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Cuando vio la mesa, vio a las tres ardillas comiendo encima de ella. Abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. -Esas ratas son las que me golpearon con una botella ayer.- Gritó Dave mientras señalaba a las tres ardillas.

-Dave, ¿podemos hablar en privado?- Le preguntó Martín a un Dave que estaba a punto de saltar a la mesa.

-No hay problema, ¿pero vas a dejar que esas ratas estén sobre la mesa?- Le preguntó Dave a Martín con un poco más de nerviosismo.

-No ocurrirá nada, vamos.- Dijo Martín y se lo llevó al pasillo que conecta a todas las habitaciones con el living.

-¡Ayer me golpearon!- Exclamó Dave, ya que no le gustaba la idea de Martín.

-Dave, mira, ayer hablé con ellos y parecen ser buenos animales, ¿por que no les permites vivir con nosotros?, solo hasta encontrarles un hogar.- Dijo Martín con un tono de suplica en la voz. Dave lo pensó un rato y se decidió a responder.

-De acuerdo, pero solo hasta que les encontremos un hogar.- Dijo Dave. Volvieron a la cocina, en la que las ardillas ya habían terminado su waffle. -Chicos, lo hemos charlado con Martín y he decidido dejarlos vivir aquí hasta que encontremos un hogar para ustedes.- Dijo Dave muy amablemente. Las ardillas al escuchar esto saltaron de alegría.

-Muchas gracias, señor.- Dijo Simón respondiendo amablemente.

-Puedes llamarme Dave, ahora chicos, voy a trabajar. Pórtense todos bien que quiero mantener mi casa limpia.- Dijo Dave. Todos se despidieron de el.

-Bueno, chicos, ya que yo debería mantener la casa limpia, ¿por que no me cuentan como llegaron aquí?- Les preguntó Martín.

-Nos encantaría.- Respondió Simón. Los tres subieron a la mesada en la que se encontraba Martín y, mientras el lavaba los platos, le contaban la historia de como llegaron a la ciudad. Ellos estaban tan emocionados con contarle que no se olvidaron de ningún detalle. Se podía decir que eran como niños que les contaban a sus padres el mejor día de sus vidas.

-...Así de difícil fue llegar a aquí.- Terminó de contar Simón. Martín seguía lavando los platos. Se secó las manos con un trapo y los miró

-¿Y sus padres?- Les preguntó Martín mientras apoyaba el trapo en la mesada. Las tres ardillas se miraron entre sí, un poco dudosas. Simón fue el que dio un paso al frente para hablar ya que si no nadie no respondería.

-La verdad es un poco difícil de explicarlo.- Dijo Simón. Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y habló. -Nuestros padres nos abandonaron una semana después de que nacimos.-

-Cuando eres una ardilla tus padres cuidan de ti durante una semana y después se van, el problema es que a nosotros no nos dijeron a donde fueron.- Dijo Alvin. Los tres estaban con una mirada triste en su rostro.

-¿Por que no ponemos un poco de música?- Les preguntó Martín a las tres ardillas como para levantar su ánimo. Fue hacia el reproductor de música y lo encendió. Comenzó a escucharse la canción Funky Town.

-Esta canción la conozco.- Dijo Alvin.

-Yo también.- Dijo Theodoro.

-Yo igual.- Agregó Simón.

-A ver, cántenla.- Dijo Martín. Las Ardillas subieron a la mesa y se pusieron en una fila ordenados de menor a mayor, o dicho de otra manera, Theodoro, Alvin y Simón.

-Well I talk about it.- Alvin comenzó a cantar mientras sus hermanos hacían ruidos de fondo que seguían el ritmo de la canción.

-Talk about it.- Repitieron esto a coro mientras bailaban.

-Oh oh yea. Cantaron Simón y Theodoro.

-Wont you take me to.- Cantó Alvin.

-Oh oh yea.- Cantaron nuevamente sus hermanos. Para ese entonces, Martín había apagado el reproductor de música para poder escucharlos mejor.

-Funky town.- Cantó Alvin. Estas cuatro líneas las repitieron dos veces más y finalizaron saludando como actores luego de haber echo su actuación en una obra de teatro. Lo miraron a Martín.

-Son increíbles.- Dijo Martín.

-Yo siempre lo fui.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Donde aprendieron a cantar así?- Les preguntó Martín a las ardillas.

-Bueno, en el bosque cuando juntábamos alimento, para no aburrirnos, cantábamos.- Dijo Simón tratando de aclarar todo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza nerviosamente.

-Tenemos que comentárselo a Dave.- Dijo Martín muy feliz mente.

-¡NO!- Gritó Simón de miedo.

-¿Por que no?, cantan muy bien.- Dijo Martín.

-Es que no sabemos como va a reaccionar al echo de que, además de hablar, cantemos.- Dijo Simón.

-Chicos, a el no le vendría mal una ayuda como la que le pueden dar ustedes.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Y como lo sabes?- Le preguntó Alvin ya que no le gustaba todas las preguntas que le hacía el humano a su hermano.

-Porque a el le dijeron que si no conseguía un nuevo éxito para la empresa de música a la que trabaja lo iban a despedir.- Dijo Martín un poco triste. Las tres ardillas notaron esto y se quedaron pensándolo.

-Y si legásemos a ser sus nuevos éxitos, ¿que ganamos a cambio?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Eso lo van a tener que hablar con el.- Dijo Martín. Las ardillas comenzaron a pensarlo nuevamente.

-Chicos, tal vez podamos cambiar de vida. Podríamos llegar a tener una mejor vida que en el bosque.- Dijo Simón.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Alvin mirándolo a su hermano. Ahora cambió la mirada a Martín. -¿Sabes que?, lo intentaremos.- Dijo Alvin alegre por la idea de tener una mejor vida. Theodoro aún estaba un poco dudoso sobre el tema, pero al ver que todos querían aceptar la preposición, aceptó.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	4. Una Apuesta

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 4º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". Agradezco a los que pusieron reviews. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

___En la casa de Dave_

Dave entró en la casa y, al entrar, vio todo limpio. Nunca había tenido la casa tan limpia desde su última relación con una mujer. Dejó las cosas en uno de los sillones del living y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Estaba un poco enojado, al parecer no había tenido un buen día. Llegó a la habitación y, al pasar por la habitación en la que se encontraba Martín, escuchó un canto. Apoyó su oído en la puerta y escuchó un poco mejor el canto. Golpeó la puerta y el cantó cesó.

-Martín, ¿estas bien?- Preguntó Dave.

-Si, ¿por que preguntas?- Preguntó Martín desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Porque te escucho cantar.- Dijo Dave.

-A, si, yo canto así de mal.- Dijo Martín. Dave dejó de hablar y siguió su camino hacia la habitación. Entró y se acostó en su cama. De tanto mirar el techo, se terminó durmiendo. Aproximadamente dos horas después, Martín lo despertó para comer. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y, cuando llegó, encontró a las tres ardillas sobre la mesa.

-Chicos, no me gusta la idea de que hayan roedores caminando sobre mi mesa.- Dijo Dave. Todos lo miraron atentos a ver que iba a decir ya que había utilizado la palabra "roedores", la cual no les gustaba mucho a las ardillas.

-Oiga, señor, nosotros no somos más que simples roedores.- Dijo Alvin un poco enojado por el echo de que los hayan llamado "roedores", aunque científicamente lo sean.

-¿Estas bromeando?. Lo único que los diferencia de los otros roedores es que hablan.- Dijo Dave.

-En realidad tenemos otra cosa más.- Dijo Simón. Dave los miró un poco confundido.

-No les creo.- Dijo Dave mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba a todos. Martín se retiró de la habitación.

-Te apuesto un kilo de nueces a que podemos hacer otra cosa más que hablar.- Dijo Simón. Dave la miró a la ardilla más alta, la cual al parecer, estaba muy confiado por su decisión de hacer una apuesta. Por una parte, iba a tener que apostar contra una simple ardilla pero si perdía tendría que pagarles; pero, por otra parte, un kilo de nueces se consigue en cualquier supermercado, así que accedió.

-Trato echo.- Dijo Dave mientras le daba su dedo índice para cerrar el trato, o más técnicamente, estrechar las manos. Martín entró en la habitación con una guitarra. Se sentó en una silla con una separación de la mesa, al parecer, para poder tocar bien las notas en la guitarra. Alvin le dio una señal a Martín y, este, comenzó a tocar. Alvin comenzó a cantar.

**(Canción "Bad Day", de Daniel Powter)**

-Where is the moment we need it the most.- Mientras cantaban se tambaleaban de izquierda a derecha, al parecer para marcar el tiempo en la canción.  
-You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.-  
-They tell me your blue sky´s fade to grey.-  
-They tell me your passion´s gone away.- Aquí sus hermanos se acoplaron a el.  
-And I don´t need no carryin´ on.- Mantuvieron la nota tres segundos mientras levantaban los brazos. Comenzaron a cantar nuevamente y, al mismo tiempo, se tambaleaban de izquierda a derecha.

-Cause you had a bad day.-  
-You´re taking one down.-  
-You sing a sad song just to turn it around.-  
-You say you don´t know.-  
-You tell me don´t lie.-  
-You work at a smile and you go for a ride.-  
-You had a bad day.-  
-The camera don´t lie.-  
-You´re coming back down and you really don´t mind.-  
You had a bad day.-  
You had a bad day.- Terminaron la canción alzando los brazos y manteniendo la nota durante tres segundos. Cuando terminaron la canción, las tres ardillas estaban paradas frente a Dave. Este, al parecer por la sorpresa de que estas ardillas cantasen. Estaba inmóvil mirándolas. Martín chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara y no respondió, movió una mano delante de sus ojos y tampoco. Ya, cuando se cansó, dio un aplaudió bien fuerte cerca de su odio y, Dave, se despertó de un salto.

-Me parece que me debes un kilo de nueces.- Dijo Simón.

-Esto es increíble, nunca me los imaginé cantando.- Dijo Dave. Ahora lo miró a Matín. -Tu me debes una explicación.- Le dijo Dave riéndose un poco.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- Preguntó Martín, al parecer, sin entender la acusación de Dave.

-Primero me dijiste que el que estaba cantando en la habitación eras tu, y ahora sabes tocar la guitarra.- Le dijo Dave.

-Bueno, lo de la habitación fue para esconderte esto, lo admito, pero lo de la guitarra no me pareció que valía la pena decírtelo.- Dijo Martín.

-Pues podrías habermelo dicho.- Dijo Dave.

-Pues a mi no...- Martín fue interrumpido por Simón.

-Oigan, dos cosas. Una, no se pongan a discutir ahora.- Dijo Simón. Luego, comenzó a mirarlo a Dave. -Y me debes un kilo de nueces.- Reclamó la ardilla más alta. Dave suspiró.

-Mira Silvio.- Dijo Dave y fue interrumpido por Simón.

-Me llamo Simón.-

-Eso, Simón, el kilo te lo compro mañana, pero tengo una mejor propuesta.- Dijo Dave.

-¿Cual?- Preguntó Theodoro, el cual en toda la conversación estuvo callado.

-Bueno, estaba pensando, ¿A ustedes les gusta vivir en el bosque?- Les preguntó Dave.

-Te contesto con una pregunta, ¿por que lo preguntas?- Contestó Simón.

-Porque si no les gustaba podíamos hacer un trato.- Dijo Dave.

-No me lo digas, ¿nos vas a dar un kilo de nueces a cada uno?- Preguntó Theodoro. Luego de esto sacó la lengua y comenzó a frotarse la barriga. Se podría decir que en un segundo casi comienza a babear.

-No, la propuesta que iba a darles es que puedan dormir aquí y vivir conmigo pero que trabajen como cantantes para mi.- Dijo Dave.

-Ajá.- Dijo Simón, el cual se estaba tomando el mentón con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha mientras apoya su brazo en su mano izquierda. Al parecer, estaba pensando. Lo miró a Dave. -¿Y que otro beneficio tendremos? Lo de dormir podemos hacerlo en cualquier parte y no importa que sea invierno.- Respondió Simón. Dave suspiró.

-De acuerdo, les dejaré comer también.- Dijo Dave. Simón vio una máquinas. Tenía forma prismática, era un poco achatado pero grande. Volvió su mirada a Dave. -Quisiera que me enseñes y que pueda utilizar esa cosa.- Dijo Simón señalándola.

-Eso se llama televisor.- Dijo Dave. Simón asintió con la cabeza y continuó mirando la habitación. Ahora, encontró otra máquina más, esta era achatada, al igual que el televisor, pero no tan grande. Si se la comparaba era mucha la diferencia de tamaños. Nuevamente le dirigió la mirada a Dave. -También me gustaría aprender a utilizar aquel artefacto.- Dijo Simón señalando a esa máquina que nunca había visto.

-Se llama computadora. Bueno, creo que es mucho ya.- Dijo Dave. Ahora Theodoro fue el que quiso hablar.

-Y quisiéramos poder comer.- Dijo mientras se volvía a frotar la barriga mientras babeaba.

-Theo, eso ya se los dije, pero es lo último que permitiré.- Dijo Dave cruzándose de brazos. Ahora Simón fue el que estiró su brazo. Dave vio esto y captó el mensaje, por lo que le dio su dedo índice y cerraron el trato.

-Bueno, chicos, comamos y vamos a dormir. Trataré de escribir alguna canción y los llevaré a Jet Records.- Dijo Dave.

-¿Que es Jet Records?- Preguntó Alvin. Martín comenzó a poner los platos en los que todos iban a comer con sus respectivos cubiertos.

-Jet Records es la disquera en la que trabajo. Si nos aceptan como una banda, nos pagarán por los discos que editemos y, además, darán conciertos en vivo.- Dijo Dave.

-Me interesa, en verdad parece una buena idea.- Dijo Alvin. Martín terminó de poner la mesa y se sentó en una silla.

-Chicos, no me importa que estén intercambiando ideas sobre negocios ni nada de eso pero es hora de comer.- Dijo Martín. Dave se sentó en una silla y, las ardillas en la mesa. Hablaban sobre como iba a ser el día siguiente. Mientras hablaban, las ardillas, agarraban comida con las manos (o patas delanteras). Eso lo hacían cada tanto, ya que no tenían mucha hambre. Luego de la cena fueron todos, excepto Dave, a la habitación de Martín. Allí se prepararon para dormir. Cuando Martín revisó su celular, Alvin le habló.

-Oye, ¿cual es tu nombre?- Le preguntó la ardilla que estaba en el lado derecho de la pequeña cama que hizo Martín para ellos el día anterior. Martín lo miró.

-Soy Martín, Alvin.- Dijo Martín volvió su mirada al celular.

-Eso, Martín, ¿eres hijo de Dave o te contrató nomas?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Miren chicos, es una larga historia.- Dijo Martín.

-No importa, tenemos toda la noche para escucharla.- Dijo Theodoro, el cual se encontraba en medio de sus dos hermanos. Martín suspiró y les sonrió.

-¿En verdad les interesa?- Preguntó.

-Por supuesto.- Dijeron los tres al unisono. Martín se rio de esto ya que parecía ensayado.

-Bueno, todo sucedió así...-

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	5. La Historia De Martín, Parte 1

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 4º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". Agradezco a los que pusieron reviews. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En una ciudad_

Eran las ocho de la mañana, todos los chicos estaban entrando a un instituto o escuela secundaria. Dentro, había un grupo de chicos en uno de los salones de clases. El grupo era de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco chicos. El tema de conversación no estaba definido, ya que cambiaban de tema a cada rato. Sonó el timbre, lo que indicaba que tenían que ir a formar. Uno de los chicos, tenía cabello oscuro, y llevaba el uniforme del colegio. Salieron al patio y formaron. Luego de eso, hicieron la misma rutina de cinco o diez minutos que hacen en la escuela. Luego, el curso en el que se encontraba ese grupo de chicos entró a su respectiva aula. El grupo se sentó lo más cerca posible.

-Chicos, tenemos que organizarnos para juntarnos el viernes.- Dijo uno de los chicos.

-Tienes razón, ¿usamos tu casa, Martín?- Preguntó uno de los chicos.

-¿Por que la mía?- Se quejó el chico que al parecer cuyo nombre era Martín. Este, era el mismo chico de cabello .

-Porque tu quieres que nos juntemos.- Respondió el chico que estaba frente a el.

-Ok, no nos juntamos nada, solo quería hacer algo antes de irme de vacaciones a Estados Unidos.- Dijo Martín. El profesor entró al salón, saludó y comenzó a dar su clase. Luego de una hora y media, más o menos, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el primer recreo. Todos se fueron a jugar al fútbol en la pequeña cancha que había en el patio. Luego de diez minutos, entraron al salón de clase. Luego de media hora, una mujer llamó a la puerta. Estaba llorando un poco.

-Permiso, profesor, ¿puedo hablar con el alumno Martín?- Preguntó la mujer.

-No hay problema.- Dijo el profesor. Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia el curso buscando a Martín. -Martín, te buscan. Ya que no estás haciendo la tarea por lo menos ve.- Dijo el profesor. Martín se levantó sin protestar, ya que no le interesaba mucho la clase. Salió u, junto con la mujer, caminaron hacia la recepción del instituto. Allí, la mujer le pidió a Martín que se siente.

-Martín, tenemos que hablar seriamente de algo.- Dijo la mujer, aún un poco triste pero tratando de no llorar.

-¿Que hice ahora?- Preguntó Martín.

-No, tu no hiciste nada. Recibimos un llamado desde el hospital.- Dijo la mujer.

-¿Y que tengo que ver en eso?- Preguntó Martín. La mujer trataba de no llorar, pero se podía ver que una lágrima le caía por su mejilla. Ella, a su vez, tenía los ojos un poco rojos, no por el color del iris (es el color del ojo), sino, en la parte que debería ser blanca. La mujer tomó aire y se trató de tranquilizar un poco.

-Nos dijeron que tu madre tubo un accidente de tránsito.- Dijo la mujer. Martín comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Y está bien?- Le preguntó.

-No, ella falleció.- Dijo la mujer y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Martín se quedó en estado de shock. Tenía un conjunto de sentimientos, entre ellos enojo y tristeza. No sabía si ponerse a llorar o romper algo.

-Si quieres puedo traerte un vaso de agua.- Dijo la mujer tratando de tranquilizarse a si misma.

-No gracias.- Dijo Martín. Estaba muy conmocionado. Primero su padre murió porque lo asesinaron y ahora le llega esta mala noticia. No sabía que hacer.

-Bueno, voy a hacer las notas para que todos se puedan ir. No se dictarán clases, así que puedes irte.- Dijo la mujer y se levantó. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia las aulas. Martín se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Luego, para empeorarlo todo, se escucharon los gritos de felicidad de los chicos. El se quedó allí y los chicos comenzaron a salir. Entre los murmullos, Martín logró escuchar esto.

-Que suerte que tenemos, me salvó que se haya muerto esa mujer.- Martín levantó la cabeza y vio al chico que había dicho eso. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el. Lo agarró de la mochila y lo empujó contra la pared.

-¿Que dijiste?- Le preguntó Martín un poco furioso.

-Hem..., yo...- Uno de sus compañeros lo agarró a Martín de la mochila y lo llevó hacia afuera.

-Oye, no tienes que reaccionar así, ¿ok? Comprendo que estés enojado, pero de aseguro no lo dijo queriendo. Ven que te llevo a tu casa, con el carácter que tienes ahora no quiero que andes solo por la calle.- Dijo su amigo. Martín, sin protestar, lo siguió y entró en el auto de la madre de su compañero. Luego de meda hora, llegaron a la casa. Martín se despidió y entró. No había nadie en la casa. Fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. En la pared tenía pegado un póster que tenía la leyenda de "Argentina", al parecer, vivía en ese país. Comenzó a llorar y, luego de unos minutos, se durmió.

_Al día siguiente_

Martín se acababa de levantar y estaba un poco más tranquilo. No sabía que hacer, así que entró en su cuenta de facebook y publicó "vendo todas mis cosas, ya tomé una decisión de lo que quiero hacer". Una semana después, el mismo día que iba a viajar con sus padres, ya había recaudado con todas las ventas una suma de aproximadamente diez mil pesos (argentinos). Se despidió de sus amigos y, la casa con los muebles, se las dejó a ellos. Tomó un taxi y fue hasta Ezeiza, una de las ciudades de la Provincia (o estado, como le dirían en Estados Unidos) de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Allí, fue al Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza, en el cual su avión lo esperaba para partir a Estados Unidos. Luego de bajarse del taxi, agarró su equipaje y entró en el aeropuerto. Allí, fue a la zona donde se despacha el equipaje y lo dejó. Luego, caminó hacia la primer planta, en donde debería abordar el avión.

_Una hora después_

Martín estaba sentado en uno de los asientos en los que se espera al avión antes de su vuelo. Eran las once en punto de la noche. A esa hora, sonaron unas alarmas en un tiempo de dos segundos.

-Señores pasajeros del vuelo 273 de la empresa Aeromexico con destino a Los Ángeles, presentarse por la puerta 12B. Muchas gracias.- Dijo un hombre por los altoparlantes y, luego, volvieron a sonar las alarmas en otro lapso de 2 segundos. Al escuchar esto, Martín comenzó a caminar por el aeropuerto hasta llegar hasta la puerta indicada. Allí, le entregó el pasaje a alguien que parecía ser la azafata del vuelo. La azafata miró el pasaje.

-Pase por la puerta derecho y doble a la derecha, asiento 15J.- Dijo la azafata. Martín le agradeció y, comenzó a apagar el celular. Hizo el camino que le indicó la azafata y subió al avión. Era grande y largo. Caminó hasta su asiento y se sentó. Le tocó del lado de la ventana, el lado que, por mi punto de vista, es el que más se disfruta del vuelo. Luego, comenzó a mirar por la ventana, un poco desilusionado por irse solo de viaje. Luego de veinte minutos, las azafatas comenzaron a decir las normas de seguridad. Al finalizar, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, ubicados cerca de la cola y la punta del avión. Una pequeña alarma sonó.

-Señores pasajeros, les habla su capitán, vamos a comenzar el vuelo con destino a Orlando, Florida. La temperatura actual en la ciudad de Buenos Aires es de veinticuatro grados centígrados. La ruta que tomaremos está en buenas condiciones y vamos a aterrizar dos veces, una en la ciudad de México D.F. y la última en Orlando. Esperemos que disfruten el vuelo volando con Aeroméxico y muchas gracias.- Dijo la persona que, al parecer, era el piloto del avión. Una pequeña alarma sonó. Luego, el avión comenzó a moverse lentamente. Martín apoyó su cabeza en asiento del avión. Volvió a sonar una pequeña alarma.

-Gentlemen passengers, I'm your captain speaking. We are going to start the flight to Orlando, Florida. The temperature in the Buenos Aires's city is twenty-four degrees Celsius. The route we take is in good condition and we are going to land twice, once in Mexico City DF and finaly in Orlando. We hope you enjoy flying with Aeromexico flight and thank you very much.- Dijo nuevamente el capitán. Ahora el avión estaba llegando a la pista. Cuando se detuvo en la pista, los motores comenzaron a acelerarse. Luego, el avión comenzó a carretear en la pista. A los treinta segundos, despegó. Martín miró por la ventana y podía ver como su ciudad natal se iba achicando por la altura que agarraba el avión. Luego de un minuto, apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y se durmió.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	6. La Historia De Martín, Parte 2

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 6º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". Agradezco a los que pusieron reviews. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

___En un estadio de fútbol, en New York_

Una banda estaba sobre el escenario tocando- Entre los músicos, que eran cuatro, estaba Martín en la guitarra principal. Las luces se encendieron cuando el cantante comenzó a cantar el coro.

(Canción "Whiplash", de Metallica)

-Adrenaline starts to flow.-  
-You're thrashing all around.-  
-Acting like a maniac.- Se escuchó, durante unos segundos, solo a la batería y luego comenzaron a tocar. El público gritó de emoción al escuchar al bateriasta y, cuando los otros se incorporaron, todas las luces se encendieron.  
-Here we go.- Cantó el vocalista y Martín comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra. Un ruido fuerte lo aturdió.

___En el avión_

Martín estaba durmiendo. Se podía escuchar que cantaba algo, pero era incomprensible, ya que estaba dormido. Se escuchó un ruido por los altoparlantes del avión y, por la sorpresa y el sueño, Martín se despertó casi saltando.

-Siempre me despiertan en la mejor parte de mis sueños, si no es por el colegio es por otra...- Martín fue interrumpido.

-Señores pasajeros, les habla su piloto. En unos minutos comenzaremos el descenso hacia la ciudad de Orlando. Se estima que llegaremos en media hora, la temperatura en Orlando es de 20 grados centígrados. Muchas gracias por su atención y gracias por volar con Aeroméxico.- Dijo el piloto. Martín se levantó de su asiento y, con una mochila en mano, salió del avión. Fuera, había mucho ruido, ya que las turbinas del avión se estaban apagando. Caminó unos metros y se subió a un colectivo, el cual lo llevó a la entrada al aeropuerto. Entró y, luego de unos cinco minutos esperando a que le entreguen el equipaje, se fue y tomó un taxi hacia el hotel que habían alquilado con sus padres.

___Media hora más tarde_

Martín llegó al hotel y fue a su habitación. Allí, apoyó el equipaje en la cama y tomó una lampara.

-A romper todo.- Dijo Martín. Luego se entristeció y colocó la lampara donde estaba y se sentó en la cama. -No es divertido si no me retan.- Dijo Martín. Luego, miró la televisión, ya que pasaban un comercial.

-...Solo por cien dolares un tour por Hollywood, la ciudad de las fantasías. Con cien dolares unicamente y paga el viaje de ida y vuelta en avión más otros gastos...- Martín, sin seguir escuchando, llamó al número. Luego, fue a recepción y, allí, entregó las lalves y se fue a un taxi. Otra media hora de viaje tuvo hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Allí, fue a el lugar donde supuestamente se retiran los pasajes para el viaje a Hollywood. Vio el horario de los pasajes y vio que le quedaban diez minutos. Dejó el equipaje y fue al avión. Justo antes de que cerraran la compuerta, entró en el

aeroplano y se sentó en su lugar. Luego de todos los procedimientos de seguridad, el avión despegó.

___Seis horas despues_

Martín había llegado al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, ya cansado de estar en los aviones. Bajó nuevamente con su mochila y, luego de otros diez minutos, agarró su bolso. Salió a la calle para buscar un taxi. Justo cuando iba a parar al taxi, un hombre le dio un golpe en el estómago. Martín, cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras se tomaba el estómago y, el delincuente, corrió con el bolso de Martín. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era su mochila. Subió al taxi, ya que estaba cansado.

-Lléveme al lugar más cercano que pueda con cincuenta dólares.- Dijo Martín. El taxista comenzó a manejar. Luego de veinte minutos, llegó a un edificio. Martín se bajó y había un cartel grande cuya leyenda era "Jet Records". Entró al edificio y, este, estaba lleno de gente. Martín estaba sin bañarse, un poco sucio y con un raspón producto de la caída ocasionada por el golpe. Un hombre se le acercó. Era calvo, llevaba gafas negras y estaba bien vestido.

-Niño, no aceptamos a los pobres, fuera.- Dijo el hombre echando a Martín_. _Martín, fuera, iba a arrojarle una piedra pero en el momento que se dio vuelta, el hombre se había ido dentro. Martín soltó la piedra y, furioso, se dio vuelta y chocó con una mujer.

-Discúlpeme.- Dijo Martín mientras recogía unas hojas que se le cayeron a la mujer.

-No, disculpame tu.- Dijo la mujer. Martín la miró. Era una mujer rubia, con flequillo y ojos celestes. Ambos se pararon y, Martín, le entregó los papeles caídos. La mujer vio el estado de Martín. -¿Que te ha ocurrido?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Me robaron, nada más.- Respondió Martín un poco triste. La mujer miró como Mrtín se marchaba pero luego lo detuvo.

-Ven, te llevaré a mi casa para que no te infectes.- Dijo la mujer y comenzó a caminar. "Acepto solo porque es mujer" pensó Martín y la siguió. Ambos entraron en un auto amarillo. La dama vio a el niño una vez más. -Por cierto, soy Claire Wilson.- Dijo la mujer.

-Soy Martín.- Respondió el. Claire lo miró y le dio lástima el estado en que lo encontró.

-¿Y tu apellido?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Quisiera no hablar de eso.- Respondió. Calire lo último que hizo fue poner una cara dudosa pero sin pensarlo arrancó el auto. Luego de otra cansadora media hora, llegaron a una puerta blanca que, a sus costados, tenía enredaderas. Bajaron del auto y entraron por la puerta. Dentro, había un patio grande, en el que habían construidas siete casas más o menos. Entraron en la primer casa a la izquierda.

-Siéntate, ahora traigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios.- Dijo Claire mientras iba al baño. Martón comenzó a mirar la casa. Estaba limpia e iluminada con luz natural. El, al parecer, estaba sentado en el living ya que había un sillón doble y, frente a este, un televisor. Claire regresó y se arrodilló frente a Martín. -Con permiso.- Dijo ella y tomó la pierna de Martín. Le colocó alcohol y, Martín, hizo un gesto de dolor. Luego de un minuto, Claire le puso una gaza. -Listo, ¿necesitas algo más?- Preguntó Claire amablemente.

-No, solo un trabajo, de cualquier cosa.- Dijo Martín. Calire pensó un rato.

-Pues el hombre que vive en la casa diagonal a la mía necesita ayuda en la limpieza, se llama Dave Seville. Consúltale, tal vez te de algo.- Dijo ella.

-Gracias.- Dijo Martín y abrazó a Claire, luego, al darse cuenta, la soltó. -Disculpa.-

-No importa.- Dijo Claire, lo acompañó a la salida y le abrió la puerta. Se despidieron con un simple gesto y, Martín, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Cuando llegó, golpeó la puerta. Puntualmente, un hombre atendio. Ah, digamos la verdad, luego de diez minutos un hombre atendio.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo el hombre.

-Buenas tardes, soy Martín. Claire me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con la limpieza.- Dijo Martín. El hombre miró hacia atrás y notó que casi toda la casa estaba sucia.

-Bueno, digamos que sí.- Dijo Dave.

-Mire, lo único que pido es que me permite vivir aquí y haré todo el aseo de la casa.- Dijo Martín esperando que la respuesta de Dave fuese un si.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Dave. Le permitió pasar a Martín. -Yo estaré en el estudio de música por si me necesitas.- Dijo Dave y se fue allí.

-Oye, si tienes un estudio de música es porque sabes tocar algún instrumento, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Martón.

-Si.- Dijo Dave sin haber escuchado al niño.

-Yo se tocar la batería.- Dijo el mientras buscaba en donde apoyar sus cosas.

-Tal vez lo tenga en cuenta.- Dijo Dave sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿En donde dormiré?- Preguntó Martín

-Ve por el pasillo en la primer habitación hay una sala para huéspedes, puedes quedarte allí.- Dijo Dave. Martín no respondió y fue hacia allí. Entró en la habitación y le io una mirada. Apoyó su mochila en el suelo. De allí, sacó dos remeras y las colocó en un ropero que había cerca. Luego salió y comenzó a limpiar la casa.

_Media hora más tarde_

Ya era de noche, Martín estaba terminando de lavar unos platos y Dave seguía en su estudio.

-Martín, iré a bañarme, si alguien llama a la puerta pregunta quien es.- Dijo Dave y fue hacia el baño. Martín seguía lavando, hasta que escuchó un ruido que, al parecer, se había roto una botella de vidrio. Martín caminó hasta donde estaría el baño y encontró a Dave tirado en el suelo y tres ardillas cerca de el.

_Devuelta en el presente_

-...Y así es como llegué a aquí.- Dijo Martín. Cuando miró a las ardillas, estas, estaban a punto de dormirse, pero prestandole atención. -Saben que, vayamos a dormir, están cansados.- Dijo Martín. Sin dudarlo, las ardillas se acostaron en su "cama" y se durmieron en menos de cinco segundos. Martín, luego de ver unas cosas en el teléfono celular, se durmió.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	7. ¡CACHETAZO!

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi ********7********º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". Agradezco a los que pusieron reviews. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

___En la casa de Dave_

Martín despertó. Miró su celular para revisar la hora, el cual decía "8:00 am". Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina. Allí se encontraba Dave leyendo el periódico. Martín se sentó frente a el. Dave le dio un sorbo a su café y lo miró a Martín.

-Martín, he pensado en hacer una canción para Jet Records y quería preguntarte, ¿podrías trabajar con la batería?- Preguntó Dave. Martín lo pensó un rato.

-De acuerdo, no creo que sea tan difícil.- Respondió Martín.

-De acuerdo, si quieres ponerte a practicar tienes una batería en el estudio.- Dijo Dave. Martín asintió y, entusiasmado, fue a verla.

___En la habitación de Martín_

Las tres ardillas dormían tranquilamente. Nada los molestaba. Comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de un instrumento de percusión, más específicamente una batería. Las tres ardillas se levantaron de un salto por el susto. Caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron de la habitación. Fueron a la cocina y, allí vieron a Dave. Estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando algo en una taza. Las tres ardillas subieron a la mesa y saludaron, un poco nerviosas por la reacción que podía tener el humano. Dave solo los miró. Dejó su taza de café en la mesa y fue a la mesada de la cocina. De ahí, llevó a la mesa un plato con comida. Lo apoyó sobre la mesa y siguió leyendo. Alvin lentamente se acercó al plato. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sacó un trozo y rápidamente regresó con sus hermanos. Dave los miró.

-Chicos, los traje para que coman.- Dijo Dave. Las ardillas se miraron por un momento, pero luego se acercaron al plato y comenzaron a comer. Luego de unos segundos, Martín llegó a la cocina y los miró.

-Hem, Dave, ¿sabías que esos waffles tenían veneno para ratas?- Preguntó Martín. Todos lo miraron con cara de asustados, y más las ardillas. -Era broma.- Dijo Martín luego y las ardillas suspiraron de alivio y siguieron comiendo. -Dave, ¿les haz contado a los chicos lo que tienes pensado hacer?- Preguntó Martín.

-¿La canción? Se lo iba a decir luego de trabajar, pero si insistes...- Dijo Dave. Luego, dirigió su mirada a las ardillas. -Chicos, cuando vuelva del trabajo vamos a tocar la canción que les compuse, yo ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar.- Dijo Dave.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Simón, mirando al refrigerador.

-Simón, estoy a tu izquierda.- Dijo Dave. La ardilla miró a la izquierda mientras se ruborizaba un poco y, luego, rió de forma tímida.

-Hem si, solo estaba...- Se quedó pensando tres segundos. -Viendo la estantería.- Dijo Simón.

-Simón, ese es un refrigerador.- Dijo Dave. Simón miró hacia el refrigerador nuevamente mientras se ruborizaba más de lo que estaba.

-Tal vez si.- Dijo Simón. Luego volvió a mirar a Dave mientras le daba una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno, chicos, me voy a trabajar. Si ocurre algo o van a algún lado me avisan.- Dijo Dave mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

-Quedate tranquilo que hay altas posibilidades de que a tu casa no le ocurra nada.- Dijo Alvin casi a los gritos. Dave lo miró un poco confundido pero a la vez enojado.

-¿Por que iba a ocurrirle algo a mi casa?- Preguntó Dave aún confundido.

-Por nada, solo quería asegurarme de que ibas a estar bien.- Dijo Alvin. Dave le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y luego se fue a trabajar. Martín cerró la puerta apenas el dueño de la casa había salido. Por siguiente, volvió a la batería y comenzó a tocar un ritmo lento. Las tres ardillas se acercaron a Martín y, sin preguntarle, se subieron a los platillos. El baterista no se dio cuenta de esto y, al golpear uno, Theodoro calló y golpeó con la cabeza en el tambor. Luego, cayó sentado en el mismo.

-Perdona Martín.- Dijo Theo, un poco mareado por el golpe y la caída. Esto se podía notar ya que, cuando se paro, se tambaleaba.

-Chicos, ¿por que se pararon ahí?, ¿Es que acaso querían que los golpee?- Preguntó Martín mientras reía y dejaba de tocar.

-Es que estamos aburridos, Martín.- Dijo Theodoro un poco tímido. Martín los miró a todos y, los tres, estaban muy aburridos, o por lo menos eso lo delataban las caras que tenían. Martín pensó un rato.

-¿Que tal si vamos al parque un rato?, ¿O a ver la ciudad?- Propuso Martín, luego de una larga espera. Ahora era el turno de las ardillas. Se juntaron en un circulo. Luego se desarmaron y se pusieron en una fila.

-Aceptamos.- Dijo Alvin. Simón tenía una cara mala.

-Creo que vamos a perdernos por no tener un mapa y nos meteremos en problemas.- Dijo el con los brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.

-Simón, Dave tiene un mapa por algún lado.- Dijo Martín. Saltó sobre una mesa y comenzó a caminar en ella.

-Igual no creo que tengamos que...- Luego de eso, el dio un pequeño grito de miedo. Se había caído de la mesa y, a consecuencia de esto, todos se rieron de el. La ardilla se paró y siguió caminando. -No es gracioso. Pude haberme...- Otra vez dejó de hablar porque se chocó con la pata de la mesa y, a la vez, todos se rieron de el.

-Simón, ¿en verdad que no ves?- Preguntó Martín entre risas.

-No, estoy actuando porque quiero ir a Hollywood.- Respondió Simón en tono sarcástico. -¡Pues claro que no veo!- Gritó Simón un poco molesto.

-Hagamos algo, pero no se lo digan a Dave porque se puede molestar.- Dijo Martín. Luego fue a la cocina. Regresó a los treinta segundos y con algo negro en las manos. Era pequeño. Luego, se lo entregó a Simón.

-¿Que se supone que son estas cosas?- Preguntó Simón, un poco confundido cuando le dieron ese objeto.

-Estas son gafas, pontelas.- Dijo Martín. Simón se colocó las gafas y luego miró la casa.

-Es más grande de lo que parece.- Dijo Simón. Martín dejó que una pequeña risa salga y todos lo miraron.

-Simón, no te recomiendo decir eso frente a mi.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Por que será que tienes la mente sucia?- Preguntó Simón, entre risas.

-Porque todos mis amigos lo eran.- Respondió Martín.

-Era una pregunta retórica.- Dijo Simón. Luego subió a la mesa y, sus hermanos, pudieron verlo.

-Simón, ahora te ves más lindo que antes.- Dijo Alvin en tono de broma. Simón lo miró con mala cara pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que si le sigue la corriente será peor. Luego, caminó hacia Martín.

-¿Por que mejor no vamos al parque? Tal vez encontremos algo interesante para hacer, como subir a algún árbol...- Dijo Simón, pero fue interrumpido por Alvin.

-O podríamos ir a la azotea de algún edificio y escupir.- Dijo el. Simón lo miró un poco enojado.

-Alvin, no digas o hagas idioteces , eso...- Otra vez la ardilla con gafas fue interrumpida.

-Yo me apunto.- Dijo Martín. Simón suspiró.

-Chicos, hagamos algo mejor. ¿Por que no vamos a ver que tal le va a...?- Otra vez Simón dejó de hablar porque golpearon la puerta. Martín caminó hacia ella y la abrió. Del otro lado estaba Claire, al parecer un poco nerviosa.

-¡Martín!- Dijo Claire un poco sorprendida pero a la vez entusiasmada. -Hola, quería saber si estaba Dave, le tengo que pedir unas cositas.- Dijo Claire. Martín tenía que pensar algo rápido así salía del aprieto.

-El no está y yo iba a ir a comprar algo.- Dijo Martín.

-Que bueno, yo también tengo que ir al mercado. Si quieres te acompaño.- Respondió Claire. Martín se puso un poco nervioso.

-Bueno, me gustaría, pero el problema es...- Martín dejó de hablar porque escuchó una voz que venía del living.

-Martín, es muy vieja.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Que fue...?- Preguntó Claire tratando de mirar. Martín se puso delante de ella para que no vea quien fue.

-Lindas imitaciones hago, ¿verdad?- Dijo Martín poniendo una sonrisa falsa. Lo único que hizo Claire fue darle un cachetazo.

-No soy vieja, ni trataba de tener algo contigo, idiota.- Dijo Claire. Dio media vuelta y se fue totalmente enojada. Martín se frotaba la mejilla.

-Chicos, vamos a comprar los tres kilos de nueces.- Dijo Martín. Todos se subieron a los hombros de Martín y comenzaron a caminar hacia el supermercado. Además de las nueces compraron otras cosas más. Cuando regresaron, Dave había llegado. Estaba un poco enojado, sin duda.

-Dave, ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó Martín. Las ardillas solo miraban la escena.

-Es un poco difici, yo...-

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	8. La Composición En 10 Minutos

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi ********8********º******** capítulo de******** mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". Agradezco a los que pusieron reviews. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

___En la casa de Dave_

Martín estaba con Dave en el living de la casa y, las ardillas, se encontraban en una mesada que separaba esa habitación con la cocina. Dave estaba preocupado por lo que les iba a decir.

-...Me despidieron del trabajo y no aceptaron mi canción en Jet Records.- Dijo Dave, un poco triste por el echo de ambas cosas. Todos intercambiaron miradas hasta que, cierta ardilla no tan alta pero tampoco tan baja decidió hablar.

-Dave, nosotros cuatro te ayudaremos a que te acepten en Jet Records.- Dijo Alvin, con el mejor tono autoritario que podía dar, ya que su voz aguda no ayuda mucho.

-¿Y como piensan hacer eso?- Preguntó Dave. Todos se pusieron a pensar. Cinco minutos después de estar pensando constantemente, Alvin abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ya que al parecer había pensado en algo.

-Tengo una idea.- Dijo. Todos lo miraron.

-Por primera vez en su vida pensó algo, veamos si sirve.- Dijo Simón. Alvin lo único que hizo fue darle una mirada de muerte.

-Lo que pensaba es ir allí sin ninguna canción y demostrar que podemos ser buenos compositores.- Dijo Alvin. Todos dudaron de esa idea.

-Alvin, ¿como podríamos ser buenos compositores sin una canción?- Preguntó Simón.

-La compondremos frente a toda la gente.- Dijo Alvin. Todos intercambiaron miradas, algunas sin mucho interés en la idea. Luego Theodoro se acercó a Alvin.

-Yo creo que sería buena idea, creo que es la única forma es demostrar que podemos hacerlo.- Dijo Theodoro tímidamente. Simón, Martín y Dave intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, por segunda vez. Luego, Dave suspiró ya que, al parecer, nadie excepto el iba a tomar una decisión.

-Bueno, Alvin, no tenemos otra opción, tendrán que arreglárselas frente a Ian.- Dijo Dave.

-¿Quien es Ian?- Preguntó Simón.

-Luego les explico, vamos.- Dijo Dave. Las ardillas subieron a los hombros de Dave y Martín los siguió. Subieron al auto y, el humano de mayor edad, lo arrancó. Comenzaron a pasar por diferentes lugares de la ciudad mientras Dave les iba explicando quién es Ian y que es Jet Recrods. Al llegar a su destino bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar dentro del gran edificio. Dave pasó por la recepción en donde le dijeron por donde tenía que entrar. Subió por un ascensor hasta el piso 18 y, allí, pasó por un pasillo con oficinas. Golpeó la puerta al final del pasillo y pasó. Allí un hombre estaba sentado en un sofá, estaba un poco reclinado y con un periódico en la mano en cuya primera plana estaba escrito "Jet Records pierde prestigio musical". Martín reconoció al hombre sin problemas pero trato de estar lo mas calmado posible.

-Ian, buenas tardes, he traído algo que tal vez te guste.- Dijo Dave. Las tres ardillas subieron al escritorio del hombre e Ian les dio una mirada corta. Luego dirigió su mirada a Dave.

-¿Es broma?- Preguntó Ian. Las ardillas miraron a Dave, estaban un poco decepcionadas y sin esperanzas.

-Ian, dales una oportunidad a Dave.- Dijo Martín en tono de ruego. Ian dirigió su vista a Martín. Luego rió.

-Pero miren quien es, el niño que trato de golpearme.- Dijo Ian. Luego rió otra vez. -Mira, solo porque me gustaría verte pasar el ridículo y estoy absolútamente aburrido te daré una oportunidad, porque sino te daría una patada y haría que no te dejen entrar..- Dijo Ian. Martín moría de ganas de poder matarlo pero para no desquitarse comenzó a apretar fuerte sus puños. Luego inhaló profundamente, espero unos segundos y exhaló.

-¿Tendrá por casualidad una batería?- Preguntó Martín en el tono más amble que pudo. Ian le señaló los instrumentos que habían dentro de la sala. Habían una guitarra, un bajo y una batería. Martín se sentó detrás de la batería y golpeó tres veces el hi-hat y comenzó a tocar. A su vez las ardillas comenzaron a cantar improvisando.

**(Canción "El Pollito Pio", de Pulcino Pio)**

-En la radio hay un pollito, En la radio hay un pollito.-  
-Y el pollito PIO.- Repitieron esto cinco veces más.  
-En la radio hay una gallina, En la radio hay una gallina.-  
-Y la gallina COO, y el pollito PIO.-  
-El pollito PIO.- Repitieron esto tres veces más. Ian estaba sorprendido por como podían componer las ardillas, aunque tuviesen un poco de inseguridad. Lo que más les sorprendía es que cantaban y hablaban. El dio una sonrisa de satisfacción pero, a la vez, de maldad.  
-En la radio hay también un pavo, En la radio hay también un pavo.-  
-Y el pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ, y la gallina COO y el pollito PIO.-  
-El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.- Simón se apuró a cantar.  
-En la radio hay un tractor, En la radio hay un tractor.- Sus hermanos lo miraban con mala cara por haber cortado la parte de animales y empezar con algo tecnológico, aunque ya no había vuelta atrás.  
-Y el tractor BRUUM.- Repitieron esto mientras Martín golpeaba el tambor y el bombo fuertemente. Repitieron esto dos veces más.  
-Y el pollito.- Todos se quedaron sin ideas de como seguir hasta que Theodoro, sin saber por qué, decidió empujarlos, haciendo que caigan del escritorio.

-oh, oh.- Dijo Theodoro tímidamente. Los hermanos, desde el suelo, miraron a Theodoro con cara de enojados pero su cara cambió cuando escucharon las risas de Ian. Todos lo miraron ya que, por así decirlo, estaba por morir asfixiado por la risa.. Luego se tranquilizó.

-Me sorprendiste, Seville, nunca imaginé que esto ocurriría. Están contratados.- Dijo Ian y todos comenzaron a festejar. -Dave, quiero que compongas una nueva canción para la semana que viene y, la que compongas, saldrá al aire, ahora retírense.- Dijo Ian. Todos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación con una gran sonrisa de alegría. Cuando estuvieron en el auto, todos se tranquilizaron.

-Ahora tendremos que ponernos a componer en grande.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Por que no vamos a comer a fuera?- Preguntó Simón.

-Porque tengo un compromiso muy importante, el cual no puedo cancelar así que se quedaran en la casa.- Dijo Dave. Todos se quejaron mientras estaban llegando a la residencia. Se bajaron del auto y entraron en ella. Allí, Dave fue a bañarse y, las ardillas junto con Martín, a la habitación. Se sentaron en la cama e intercambiaron miradas.

-Tendremos la casa para nosotros solos.- Dijo Alvin con un tono de emoción y una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por que sonríes?- Preguntó Simón, el cual estaba sospechando de Alvin ya que su hermano tenía serios problemas de autocontrol.

-No lo digo por nada.- Dijo Alvin poniendo la mejor sonrisa falsa para que todos le creyeran y, para su beneficio, así sucedió. Dave los llamó a todos y se sentaron en el living. El estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro muy elegante y unos zapatos.

-Chicos, miren, me tengo que ir y regresare en una hora más o menos. No hagan nada que llame la atención de los vecinos.- Dijo Dave.

-Dave, tranquilizate, nosotros sabemos como quemar una casa.- Dijo Alvin en un tono normal. Dave lo miró con una mirada ya totalmente de muerte. -Digo, sabemos como cuidarnos solos.- Corrigió Alvin en el último segundo. Dave cerró los ojos unos segundos para poder tranquilizarse, se despidió y salió fuera.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	9. El Primer Día En Casa

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi ********9º capítulo ********de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". Agradezco a los que pusieron reviews. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

___Al otro día, e____n la casa de Dave_

Todos ya habían desayunado y Dave se había ido. Cuando el se fue a buscar trabajo al centro, Martín fue a su habitación a leer un poco de noticias sobre música y, las ardillas, exploraban la casa viendo las cosas que para ellos eran nuevas. Para que se entienda esto, veremos los diferentes puntos de vista de las ardillas:

___Punto de vista de Alvin_

Alvin entró en la sala de música. Caminaba lento mientras veía los diferentes instrumentos que habían en la sala. Cerca de la puerta había un órgano (o piano) eléctrico y, el, no se resistió a subir a el y ojearlo por arriba. Sin darse cuenta, al pararse sobre el aparato, apretó el botón de encendido. Camino sobre el de forma lenta mientras lo miraba y apretaba botones al azar. Sin darse cuenta, caminando hacia atrás, chocó con el atril que sostiene las partituras y, por siguiente, cayo sobre las teclas del órgano haciendo que este hiciese un sonido tan fuerte que lo espantó. Tratando de escapar a consecuencia del susto pero, para su mala suerte, chocó contra una guitarra y, esta, se cayó sobre el dejándolo atrapado en la caja de resonancia de la guitarra (1).

___Punto de vista de Theodoro_

Theodoro entró en la cocina, algo nuevo para el. Subió a una mesada y camino lentamente sobre ella. Luego, bajo para ver el refrigerador. Trató de abrirlo y no pudo, por lo que utilizó una cuchara para hacer palanca. Al abrir la puerta del aparato, quedó boquiabierto por la cantidad de comida que había dentro. Mientras observaba todo el alimento, su barriga se mojaba con saliva. Entró en la heladera sin pensarlo dos veces y comenzó a husmear dentro. De repente, la puerta se cerró y el quedó a oscuras y asustado. Para colmo, había algo raro ahí. Claro, el no lo sabía pero se estaba enfriando muy lentamente.

___Punto de vista de Simón_

Simón estaba saliendo de la cocina hasta que vio que la heladera estaba abierta. Caminó hacia ella y, sin mirar dentro, la cerró. Luego fue hacia el living y, desinteresadamente marchar hacia una estantería llena de cosas con forma prismática. Al llegar allí, sacó una de ellas. Era un poco pesada pero el tenía la fuerza suficiente como para llevarla arriba del sofá. Salto sobre el y miro lo que sería la tapa. Había una mujer acostada en una cama y, ella, estaba boca abajo y sonriendo. Luego, Simón le llevó el libro a Martín.

-Martín, ¿me podrías decir que es esto?, o por lo menos enseñame a descifrar esos dibujos.- Dijo Simón mientras alzaba lo que sería la contratapa del libro ya que no sabía leer. Martín lo alzó y leyó.

-Kamasu...- Luego dejó de leer y lo arrojó a un tacho de basura riendo mientras se ponía rojo. -Mejor veamos otro.- Dijo, luego cerró la bolsa con basura y la llevó a la calle. Mientras hacía eso, Simón lo seguía.

-¿Que tiene de malo ese libro?- Preguntó el, intrigado por lo negado que estaba Martín al enseñarle ese libro.

-Solo digamos que no debía estar ahí. Ven que...- Cuando Martín volvía dentro, alzó la vista y vio el cuarto de música, era lo mismo que ver que un huracán pasó por allí. A la vez, observó que la guitarra acústica se movía. El la levantó y dentro estaba Alvin.

-Algo me atacó por la espalda, y yo...- Alvin cambió la cara cuando vio que Martín estaba enojado. Luego suspiró y lo miró sin decir nada. Martín comenzó a acomodar todo en la sala.

-La próxima ten cuidado.- Dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar unos libros de , las dos ardillas y Martín fueron a la cocina. -Chicos, voy a hacer de comer, ¿quieren queso?- Preguntó Martín. Las dos ardillas asintieron con la cabeza pero, luego de eso, Martín notó algo raro. -¿Donde está su hermano?- Preguntó el mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador. Cuando termina de abrirla, Theodoro salió temblando, con los ojos bien abiertos y exhalando vapor.

-Tengo miedo.- Dijo Theodoro y subió a la mesa con las otras ardillas. Martín quedó perplejo. Luego, dio media vuelta y miro a los tres roedores Simón, Alvin y Theodoro. Simón estaba con cara de miedo, Alvin solo miraba las cosas en la cocina y Theodoro estaba temblando de frío y miedo al mismo tiempo. Luego buscó algo debajo de la mesada y sacó una olla.

-Bueno, ¿quien quiere ser cocinado primero?- Cuando Martín se dio vuelta para verlos, las 3 ardillas machos estaban parados muy asustados y con los ojos bien abiertos del miedo. Además, a Theodoro le corría una lágrima por la mejilla. Luego, Martín, hizo una pequeña risa. -Es broma, ¿cómo cocinar a tres hermosas ardillas?.-

-¿Eres gay acaso?- Preguntó Alvin. Martín lo miró con rabia y, al mismo tiempo, la ardilla se asustó. -Es broma.- Dijo el, luego de dar una risita de nervios. Martín comenzó a calentar agua mientras Simón revisaba todos los cajones de la cocina. Martín lo miraba con intriga ya que la ardilla estaba hiperactiva. Se la veía corretear rápido dentro de los muebles de la cocina.

-Simón, ¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó Martín, ya que no se aguantaba saber que cosa buscaba esa ardilla. Pero tampoco quería que busque mucho, ya que la última vez encontró, por así decirlo, un libro prohibido o no apto para menores.

-Busco las tres bolsas con nueces que Dave dijo que nos entregaría.- Dijo Simón mientras buscaba. Martín suspiró un tanto molesto ya que, como decimos en Argentina, le refregaba la victoria en la cara, aunque era algo irónico que Martín esté asi ya que el mismo había ayudado con la canción.

-Hagamos algo, ¿por que no vamos a...?- Martín fue interrumpido por el ruido de una sartén y, luego, por el de rotura, pero no era una sola cosa, eran muchas y al mismo tiempo. Cuando dio media vuelta, Alvin hizo que unas copas en una estantería se rompiesen con una naranja. Luego, el humano, suspiró. No llegó a decir nada cuando su celular sonó. Miró la pantalla y abrió un mensaje que le había llegado.

"_Martín, __estoy buscando trabajo en__ un supermercado __cerca del centro, no me llames o mandes mensajes durante una o dos horas__."_

-Mejor vamos a buscar a Dave al trabajo.- Dijo Martín mientras sonreía. Agarró una mochila y todos entraron en ella y, el joven, dejó entre-abierto el cierre para que circule aire por dentro. Salió de la casa de una forma más o menos apurada. Empezaron una larga caminata, primero hacia el centro.

___En el centro_

Alvin asomó la cabeza mientras Martín caminaba por las calles de Los Ángeles. Llegó a la parte comercial de esa ciudad. Empezó a mirar comercios hasta que encontró uno que le gustó, o por lo menos le llamó la atención.

-Entraremos a ese.- Dijo Martín mientras entraba a una tienda de venta de accesorios para muñecas, no es malo aclarar que eran preferentemente las Barbie. Alvin miró la tienda y, sin dudarlo, puso cara de asco.

-¿Por que estamos en este vejestorio?- Preguntó Alvin mientras miraba todo con cara de susto y asco a la vez. Era mucho rosa para esa ardilla. Martín solo lo miró sin responder y, luego, apoyó su mochila en el mostrador de la recepción.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera que me traiga los mejores vestidos de las muñecas.- Dijo Martín. La empleada, un tanto desconcertada por el echo de que un niño pida eso, lo trajo sin pensarlo dos veces. Había uno con rosa y brillantina, otro solamente rosa y uno que era un vestido de princesa. Sacó a Alvin de la mochila y lo puso sobre el mostrador. Simón y Theodoro miraban por el agujero.

-Alvin, tu causaste muchos problemas, así que ahora veremos que tal te va con esto.- Dijo Martín mientras la empleada lo miraba atónita. No podía creer que ese chico estaba hablando con una ardilla. Martín tomó a Alvin y, sin dejarlo pensar, le colocó el vestido rosa con brillantinas. Luego, puso un espejo frente a la ardilla. Alvin solo gritó del susto.

-!¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?¡, !ARRUINASTE MI FIGURA HERMOSA¡- Gritaba Alvin. La empleada quedó con la boca abierta. Alvin, sin dudarlo, lo rompió y se metió con mucho miedo en la mochila. Martín sacó dinero pagó el vestido.

-Lo siento si la asuste, quería hacer una prueba. Buenas tardes.- Dijo Martín mientras pagaba el vestido que la ardilla había roto. Al salir de la tienda, comenzó a caminar pero no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía. Martín entró en un callejón mientras miraba un pequeño mapa. -Según esto, por aquí hay un atajo.- Dijo Martín, con mucha confianza en sí mismo. Luego, alguien le apoyó algo que, según lo que sentía Martín, parecía un revolver. El se detuvo y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Dame la mochila o te doy un tiro en la espalda.- Dijo una persona detrás de el. Lo más raro para Martín es que era mujer, nunca le había pasado algo así, ni en Buenos Aires, y eso que en esa ciudad hay muchos robos siempre. El no sabía que hacer, si daba la mochila perdía a las ardillas pero sino corría el riesgo de morir.

(1) Es de donde proviene el sonido al rasgar o hacer vibrar las cuerdas.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	10. Broma Pesada

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". Agradezco a los que pusieron reviews. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

En el callejón

Era la decisión más difícil de Martín. Pero finalmente se decidió. Dio media vuelta y le entregó la mochila a esa persona. Cuando la miró, notó que estaba riendo y que tenía una zanahoria en la mano y no un arma. Martín se enojó pero, luego, la persona descubrió su cara. Ese rostro le era muy familiar a Martín, como si lo hubiese visto antes. Luego de unos minutos de mirar como esa mujer se reía, descubrió quién era ella.

-Claire, que sea la última vez que me haces una broma así, casi me muero de un infarto.- Dijo Martín un poco enojado por el echo de que le hayan simulado un robo pero, lo que le enojó más, es que era una chica y, para colmo, rubia. No es por nada en contra de las rubias, sino que Martín a veces dice que son tontas (perdón si ofende), pero como sabemos lo que dicen, si a alguien le juega una broma una persona "tonta", la víctima de la broma pasa a ser el tonto.

-Vamos, Martín, fue una broma.- Dijo Claire. -De mal gusto, pero fue una broma.- Luego de eso siguió riendo. Martín dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Claire corrió hacia Martín y lo siguió. -¿A donde vas?- Preguntó

_-_No te importa.- Respondió Martín, aún enojado por la broma. Claire notó la frustración que tenía así que decidió hacerlo enojar más de lo que estaba. En un momento de descuido, ella le quitó la mochila a Martín. -Trae eso para aquí ahora mismo, es muy frágil.- Dijo Martín, en una combinación de enojo y nervios.

-¿O que puede ocurrir?, ¿me matarás?. Oh, auxilio.- Dijo Claire actuando y viendo como la cara de Martín iba enojándose cada vez más. -¿Que tiene dentro la mochila?- Preguntó ella, y acto seguido comenzó a sacudirla de arriba a abajo. A consecuencia de las sacudidas, las ardillas que estaban dentro de la mochila se quejaron y, la mujer, los escuchó.

-Cla...Claire, por favor entregame la mochila.- Dijo Marín mientras rogaba que ella no haya escuchado a los roedores que estaban dentro.

-Un momento, déjame ver algo.- Dijo Claire. Luego, abrió la mochila de forma lenta. Por cada segundo, cada milímetro que avanzaba el cierre de su mochila Martín se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Tal fueron los nervios que comenzó a temblar.

-Clare, da...dame la mochila.- Se quejó Martín, pero estaba tartamudeando a consecuencia de los nervios que tenía porque la chica rubia revise sus cosas sin preguntar.

-Martín, ¿no me ibas a contra nada de esto, verdad?-Preguntó Claire, mirándolo de forma enojada a Martín. Él se puso extremadamente nervioso, llegó al punto en que comenzó a temblar, sudar y a tener un ritmo cardíaco alto.

-Claire, yo solo venía a pasear y ellos querían acompañarme. Los encontré en la casa.- Dijo Martín, rogando que Claire no grite a causa del miedo.

-Oh, comprendo..- Dijo Claire y, dentro de la mochila, sacó una bolsa con bolitas de queso. -Las bolitas de queso te hablaron y convencieron para que las lleves a otro lugar.- Dijo Claire mientras reía y metía la mano dentro de la bolsa para comer una de esas bolitas. -No desayuné nada así que tienes que darme una, ¿por que no me dijiste que tenías esto?.- Preguntó Claire. Cuando Martín vio que se refería a la bolsa de bolitas de queso suspiró de alivio.

-No te dije porque yo las quería para mí.- Dijo Martín y le arrebató la mochila a Claire para luego dejarla entre abierta. Comenzaron a caminar hablando sobre diferentes temas mientras que, sin que ellos se den cuenta, las ardillas miraban por el pequeño agujero que había dejado Martín. Al llegar el supermercado en donde trabaja Dave, Martín se despidió de Claire y entró. Sin preguntar pasó por un pasillo y, para su fortuna, nadie lo vio. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una sala de reuniónes. El esperó fuera ya que, al parecer, Dave estaba dentro con algunas personas y no podía ser interrumpido. Cinco minutos después, Dave salió enojado y con su bolso. Cuando lo vio a Martín le hizo una seña para que lo siga.

******A********quí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus ****reviews********, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	11. Nota De Autor

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". Agradezco a los que pusieron reviews. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

En el callejón

Era la decisión más difícil de Martín. Pero finalmente se decidió. Dio media vuelta y le entregó la mochila a esa persona. Cuando la miró, notó que estaba riendo y que tenía una zanahoria en la mano y no un arma. Martín se enojó pero, luego, la persona descubrió su cara. Ese rostro le era muy familiar a Martín, como si lo hubiese visto antes. Luego de unos minutos de mirar como esa mujer se reía, descubrió quién era ella.

-Claire, que sea la última vez que me haces una broma así, casi me muero de un infarto.- Dijo Martín un poco enojado por el echo de que le hayan simulado un robo pero, lo que le enojó más, es que era una chica y, para colmo, rubia. No es por nada en contra de las rubias, sino que Martín a veces dice que son tontas (perdón si ofende), pero como sabemos lo que dicen, si a alguien le juega una broma una persona "tonta", la víctima de la broma pasa a ser el tonto.

-Vamos, Martín, fue una broma.- Dijo Claire. -De mal gusto, pero fue una broma.- Luego de eso siguió riendo. Martín dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Claire corrió hacia Martín y lo siguió. -¿A donde vas?- Preguntó

_-_No te importa.- Respondió Martín, aún enojado por la broma. Claire notó la frustración que tenía así que decidió hacerlo enojar más de lo que estaba. En un momento de descuido, ella le quitó la mochila a Martín. -Trae eso para aquí ahora mismo, es muy frágil.- Dijo Martín, en una combinación de enojo y nervios.

-¿O que puede ocurrir?, ¿me matarás?. Oh, auxilio.- Dijo Claire actuando y viendo como la cara de Martín iba enojándose cada vez más. -¿Que tiene dentro la mochila?- Preguntó ella, y acto seguido comenzó a sacudirla de arriba a abajo. A consecuencia de las sacudidas, las ardillas que estaban dentro de la mochila se quejaron y, la mujer, los escuchó.

-Cla...Claire, por favor entregame la mochila.- Dijo Marín mientras rogaba que ella no haya escuchado a los roedores que estaban dentro.

-Un momento, déjame ver algo.- Dijo Claire. Luego, abrió la mochila de forma lenta. Por cada segundo, cada milímetro que avanzaba el cierre de su mochila Martín se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Tal fueron los nervios que comenzó a temblar.

-Clare, da...dame la mochila.- Se quejó Martín, pero estaba tartamudeando a consecuencia de los nervios que tenía porque la chica rubia revise sus cosas sin preguntar.

-Martín, ¿no me ibas a contra nada de esto, verdad?-Preguntó Claire, mirándolo de forma enojada a Martín. Él se puso extremadamente nervioso, llegó al punto en que comenzó a temblar, sudar y a tener un ritmo cardíaco alto.

-Claire, yo solo venía a pasear y ellos querían acompañarme. Los encontré en la casa.- Dijo Martín, rogando que Claire no grite a causa del miedo.

-Oh, comprendo..- Dijo Claire y, dentro de la mochila, sacó una bolsa con bolitas de queso. -Las bolitas de queso te hablaron y convencieron para que las lleves a otro lugar.- Dijo Claire mientras reía y metía la mano dentro de la bolsa para comer una de esas bolitas. -No desayuné nada así que tienes que darme una, ¿por que no me dijiste que tenías esto?.- Preguntó Claire. Cuando Martín vio que se refería a la bolsa de bolitas de queso suspiró de alivio.

-No te dije porque yo las quería para mí.- Dijo Martín y le arrebató la mochila a Claire para luego dejarla entre abierta. Comenzaron a caminar hablando sobre diferentes temas mientras que, sin que ellos se den cuenta, las ardillas miraban por el pequeño agujero que había dejado Martín. Al llegar el supermercado en donde trabaja Dave, Martín se despidió de Claire y entró. Sin preguntar pasó por un pasillo y, para su fortuna, nadie lo vio. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una sala de reuniónes. El esperó fuera ya que, al parecer, Dave estaba dentro con algunas personas y no podía ser interrumpido. Cinco minutos después, Dave salió enojado y con su bolso. Cuando lo vio a Martín le hizo una seña para que lo siga.

******A********quí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus ****reviews********, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	12. Nueva Canción

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Ascenso Al Estrellato". Agradezco a los que pusieron reviews. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el auto_

Dave estaba manejando el auto, a su derecha Martín y, sobre las piernas de este, estaban las ardillas. El que manejaba seguía enojado mientras que el resto lo miraba. En el primer semáforo que se puso en rojo, el auto se detuvo y Dave suspiró. Acto seguido los miro a Martín y las ardillas.

-Chicos, no me aceptaron en el trabajo, ya no se que hacer.- Dijo Dave mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el volante del auto. Las ardillas y Martín intercambiaron miradas. Luego, el joven humano puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Dave, lo que hizo que el lo mirara.

-Dave, vamos a necesitar tu apoyo en esto ya que esa canción nos salió de la nada. Ahora debes componer algo para nosotros.- Dijo Martín luego sonrió. -Confiamos en que tu puedes, Dave.- Dicho esto, Dave sonrió y los abrazó a todos.

-Gracias chicos, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- Dijo Dave. Luego se escuchó un bocinazo.

-Muevete idiota.- Gritó una persona desde el auto de atrás. Todos en el auto de Dave comenzaron a reír y pasaron el semáforo pero, para mala suerte del segundo automovilista, el semáforo se puso en rojo y el quedó casi en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Dave, todos bajaron del auto y fueron a la habitación de Martín, mientras que Dave fue al estudio de música para componer alguna canción. Martín comenzó a tocar su guitarra mientras que las ardillas escuchaban. Luego de una media hora aproximadamente todos fueron a la cocina para poder comer. La cena fue tranquila, no se hablaron de muchos temas, a excepción de las composiciones. Luego de eso todos fueron a dormir. Había un único problema, esta vez todas las ardillas fueron a dormir a la misma cama que Martín.

_Al otro día_

Todos despertaron y fueron al estudio de grabación de Jet Records. Dave estaba del otro lado de la cabina de grabación, junto a Ian y el sonidista. Martín afinaba su batería mientras que las ardillas miraban ese extraño lugar. En las paredes había una tela roja, además, había una guitarra eléctrica a la derecha dela batería de Martín y, a su izquierda, había un bajo.

-Bueno, Dave, veremos con que me sorprenderás ahora.- Dijo Ian.

-Espero que todo salga bien, la parte instrumental la compuso Martín mientras que la letra la compuse yo.- Aclaró Dave mientras sonreía. Ian no lo miró ya que solo estaba concentrado en lo que iban a hacer las ardillas. Martín comenzó a tocar un ritmo de batería lento, al parecer para practicar o calentar acelerando el ritmo. Luego la música que habían compuesto comenzó a sonar y, pasados unos segundos, las ardillas comenzaron a cantar esa melodía lenta.

-Christmas, Christmas time is near.-

-Time for toys and time for cheer.-

-We've been good, bue we can't last.-

-Hurry Christma, hurry fast.-

-Want a plane that loops the loop.- Todos dejaron de cantar mientras que Alvin prosiguió.

-Me, I want a hula-hoop.-

-We can hardly stand the wait.-

-Please christmas don't be late.- Terminaron de cantar las ardillas e Ian, desde adentro de la cabina de sonido, comenzó a aplaudir. Las ardillas y Martín comenzaron a mirarse entre sí y, a consecuencia de eso, no pudieron ver la gran sonrisa de Ian, la cual tenía una mezcla de alegría y malas intenciones.

-Bueno. Chicos, vayan a descansar que mañana presentaran su nueva canción al mundo. Por cierto, no se si les importa, pero hoy a la noche deben ir al estudio de Gianna Roberts.- Dijo Ian sin mirar la reacción de las ardillas; aunque claro, obviamente estaban festejando al igual que Martín. Luego de un rato, todos salieron del salón y llegaron al amplio vestíbulo de Jet Records. Se despidieron de Ian y fueron al auto de Dave.

_Dos horas después_

Luego de un largo viaje, a consecuencia del tráfico, todos llegaron a la casa de Dave. Dejaron todas sus cosas en la casa y, en orden, fueron a bañarse. Aproximadamente una hora y media más tarde, todos terminaron de arreglarse y de vestirse lo más formal posible. Fueron al auto de Dave y de allí al estudio de News Fox. Entraron por una puerta que tenía un guardia de seguridad. Entraron y llegaron a un pasillo muy iluminado, tenía baldosas blancas y un color rojo oscuro en las paredes, las cuales a su vez estaban adornadas con cuadros de diferentes artistas tales como Jonny Deep, Lars Ulrich, Lindsay Lohan y otros miles. Comenzaron a caminar y cada paso hacía eco en las paredes. Llegaron al backstage y la presentador del programa hablaba sobre una pelea entre dos famosos.

-Cuando ella diga "Las Ardillas", ustedes entran.- Indicó el camarógrafo. Dos minutos después la presentador cambió de tema e hizo una breve introducción para luego presentar.

-...Con nosotros "Las Ardillas".- Dijo en un tono casi de grito. Ellos avanzaron y se sentaron en los sillones que estaban frente al del presentador. -Bueno, chicos, cuéntennos. ¿Que se siente empezar su carrera?- Preguntó ella. Dave iba a hablar, pero Alvin se le adelantó.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos como meta la fama así podemos hablar y estar con más chicas igual de hermosas y sexys que tu, Gianna.- Dijo Alvin, lo que hizo que las mejillas de la presentador se tornasen a un color rosado mientras reía.

-Simón, ¿Qué dices tu?, ¿Alguna chica te solicita?- Preguntó ella.

-Bueno, actualmente no ya que solo soy una ardilla y lo único que se hacer, sin contar el canto, es hablar, correr y comer.- Respondió el luego de dar una risita un tanto estúpida. Por siguiente, dirigió su mirada a Martín.

-Martín, cuéntanos, ¿Como fue tu infancia como para que llegases a querer estar en un programa como este?- Preguntó ella. Martín se puso nervioso, no sabía que hacer ni decir ya que la pregunta fue como una poción para congelarlo instantáneamente. El estaba mudo y sudaba un poco.- ¿Martín?- Preguntó otra vez la productor. Luego, cayó desmayado sobre el sofá. -¡CÓRTEN!- Gritó Gianna mientras corría junto a Martín para asistirlo. Nadie podía creer lo que acaban de ver, y menos las ardillas. Todos estaban preocupados. Los médicos llegaron y se acercaron a el.

-¡NO RESPIRA, PREPAREN LA AMBULANCIA!- Gritó el paramédico, mientras que con ayuda de otro lo cargaban a la camilla...

******A********quí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus ****reviews********, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


End file.
